Raging Storm
by Twix3780
Summary: When thunder and lightning collide, sparks fly. (Complete!)
1. Chapter 1: Tease

**Category:** TV Show » Power Rangers

 **Author:** Twix3780

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** Fiction T

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

It was a rare day, like today, to find Lothor abnormally quiet. Normally he was raging about being defeated by the pesky Power Rangers and sending as many monsters as he possibly could down to earth to cause a commotion. But not today. The Rangers knew not to take the day for granted and had split off to partake in recreational activities.

Shane had headed to the skate park.

Dustin and Blake were at the motocross track.

Tori was at the beach.

Cam was at Ninja Ops.

Whilst Hunter and Aliyah had agreed to train. It wasn't a change of pace for Aliyah as she was always training, but this time, her partner was the spiky haired blonde thunder ninja that she shared a deep loathing for.

"Watch it!"

"Then move!"

"We're supposed to be training!"

"And you're supposed to move to avoid being hit."

Hunter growled in aggravation as Aliyah walked past him and pulled her sai from where it had embedded in the wall. "Why are you so annoying?" he asked.

"Why are you?" Aliyah asked.

"You think I am annoying?" Hunter asked.

"I know you are," said Aliyah. She twirled her sai between her fingers and walked back to her starting point. She turned to face Hunter and held up her hands, her fists curling around her sais. "Ready?"

"Are you going to try and take my head off again?" Hunter asked.

Aliyah shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see," she said.

Hunter rolled his eyes and held his thunder staff in both hands. It was a lot bigger than Aliyah's weapon of choice but that didn't mean she couldn't do severe damage if she wanted too. The sai was a throwing weapon, and Aliyah had very good aim.

Aliyah smirked and lunged forward, ducking under a swipe and kicked her foot into his ankle. Hunter hit the floor with a thud, his staff landing on his chest and nearly winding him.

"Too slow," Aliyah teased, standing over him.

Hunter glared at her as she twirled her sai in her hands. He acted quickly, tossed his staff to the left and rolled over, grabbing Aliyah's legs and pulling her down onto the floor. She hit the ground on her side and rolled over onto her back. She tried to push herself up when Hunter rolled over on top of her, pinning her hands either side of her head.

"Let go!" Aliyah snarled.

"Now who is too slow?" Hunter asked. He felt her raise her leg and quickly wedged his own between hers, preventing her from kneeing him where it hurt the most. "Now now, Aliyah, we mustn't act irrationally."

"Irrationally?" Aliyah snapped. "You have me pinned, I'd call it fair game."

"If you can't get out of this then I've underestimated you all this time," said Hunter. "I'm hardly touching you."

Aliyah pulled her right-hand free of his grasp and placed it against his broad chest. She could feel his heart beating beneath his clothes and body, and smirked. "Your heart is racing," she said.

"We've been training, what did you expect?" Hunter asked.

"You're hardly out of breath," Aliyah said with a shake of her head. "But yet your heart is beating hard. What is it, Bradley?" She flicked her gaze back to his and searched his face for her answer. His jaw was set, and his eyes held a hint of lust. Her lips quirked upwards at the corners. "Does this turn you on?"

Hunter growled as she started to move her hips. "Stop it," he said.

"You've wanted this for a long time, haven't you?" Aliyah asked. "Probably even envisioned a scenario just like this one. What happened, Bradley? Did we make out? Did you touch me? Maybe like this..." she removed her hand from his chest and raised her shirt, exposing her stomach to him, she then grabbed his hand and placed it against her skin, sliding it up to the bottom of her ribcage and around to the side.

Hunter swallowed hard and had to close his eyes in order to compose himself, and released her left hand from his grasp.

Aliyah merely smirked.

"Did you think you'd fulfill your dreams if you trained with me today?" Aliyah continued, pushing herself into a sitting position. She lifted both her hands to his face and run the fingers of her right hand through his hair.

Hunter shuddered at her touch.

"Guess what?" said Aliyah, leaning in so her lips were inches away from his own. She could feel his heart skip a beat. "My dislike for you would never allow me to fulfill your dreams." She pulled back and clambered to her feet.

Hunter groaned as he toppled forward, barely catching himself as Aliyah walked away from him. "You're pathetic, thunder boy," she chuckled. "As if you actually thought I was going to kiss you."

She picked up her sais from the floor and returned them to the training cupboard. She then quickly pulled on her discarded jacket, pulling her hair out from under the collar as she turned back to Hunter. He was glaring her.

"See you around, lover boy," Aliyah said, winking and heading for the door. Her fingertips had barely brushed across the door handle when she felt a weight on her wrist and she was tugged around.

Hunter bore down on her from up high, his face was flushed, his chest was heaving and he was glaring at her. "It's not cool to toy with a man's emotions like that, Logan," he said, pushing her against the door by her hips, his hands tightening their hold on her.

Aliyah scoffed and rolled her eyes. The space between them sizzled with electricity, and the tension was so thick it could've been cut with a knife. "So, what, now you're just going to take what you want? Last I checked that fell under the category of sexual harassment."

"I'm not going to take anything, Logan," Hunter said. "You want me just as bad as I want you, you're just too stubborn to admit it."

Aliyah laughed. "In your dreams, thunder boy," she said.

"Every night."

"Gross."

Hunter bit his tongue and swooped forward, mashing his lips against her own. The action took Aliyah by surprise and her whole body tensed and started to shake. Unable to move very far given her current situation, Aliyah parted her lips and bit down hard on Hunter's bottom lip.

Instantly, Hunter let go and pulled away. Aliyah's teeth tore at his lower lip causing him to bleed. He raised a hand to the wound and narrowed his eyes at Aliyah.

"Why in the hell did you do that?" Hunter yelled.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Aliyah snapped. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. "Next time you want to do something foolish, spare a thought to the consequences that follow your actions."

"I didn't do anything you didn't want," Hunter spat. He walked forward again and placed his arms either side of her head, cornering her again. "I know you want it as badly as I do, I can see it in your eyes."

He groaned as the wind left his body. His gaze flickered down to the fist that was curled into his stomach and then back up into the face of the woman it belonged too.

"You really enjoy being a punching bag, don't you, Bradley?" Aliyah snarled, her eyes hard with anger.

Hunter coughed and pushed away from her. He took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds and then released it. "Deny it all you want, Logan," he said, turning to look at her again. "I know you -" he cut off as Aliyah lunged for him, knocking him back into the far wall. Her legs wound around his waist, and her hand tangled in his hair as her lips attacked his.

Instinctively, Hunter grabbed her hips and hoisted her up further before winding his arms around her legs and butt to hold her in place, all the while his lips matched her own with the same ferocity and aggressiveness.

When they separated, they were both breathless and flushed.

"I thought..." Hunter started.

"I said I wouldn't fulfill your fantasies," Aliyah replied. "But my own? Well, that's a different story."

Hunter smirked and turned around, pressing Aliyah against the wall and maintaining a firm grip on her as she remained balanced on his hips. He pressed his lips against hers again, before casually sliding them down to her neck.

Aliyah let out a breathy moan of his name and her eyes closed as her gaze slid out of focus.

* * *

 **Kara and I decided that instead of rewriting the whole series, we'd do a few one-shots surrounding Hunter and Aliyah, as it was originally planned.**

 **So, what did you think?**

 **~Twix**


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Fun

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

If there was any day other than Halloween that Aliyah loved it was her birthday. Halloween was the one time of the year where she could scare the living daylights out of people and have an excuse for it, but her birthday was a day where she could kick back and celebrate with her friends. Unfortunately, her birthday was in February, and around the same time as Valentine's Day.

"Hey, babe, how about a date?"

Aliyah growled and clenched her hands into fists. She had been listening to the same catcalls for over an hour while waiting for her friends. If she had to listen to one more she was going to take someone's head off.

"Put away the claws, kitten."

Aliyah screamed and swung around. Punching her fist out and narrowly missing Hunter as he ducked to the side.

"Woah, easy, tiger," Hunter said holding his hands up in defense. "What's up with you?"

"Right now? You," Aliyah replied. She spotted the others behind Hunter and glared at them. "Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting here for the last hour."

"Wow, someone's grouchy," Shane said.

Some guy wolf-whistled from across the street and Aliyah shook with unrestrained fury.

"Let's get inside before you do something they'll regret," Tori said, escorting Aliyah into her apartment. She left the others to bring up the rear, each one carrying a bag of party supplies.

"Oh, hey, Happy Birthday, Aliyah," Dustin called as he set his bag down on the kitchen table. "We're so gonna party tonight!" He turned quickly to Hunter and Blake. "Since this is your first year celebrating Aliyah's birthday, I'm gonna give you a heads up, when Aliyah throws a party, it's off the chain! You should have seen the one she threw for Tori's birthday last year. It was awesome!"

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Normally the birthday girl isn't the party host, Dustin," she said. "Shouldn't you be throwing me the party?"

"Well, we are," said Dustin. "We're just using your place, and asking for your advice."

"Whatever," Aliyah said. "Hey, where's Kelly?"

"She's coming later," Tori said. "She's picking her brother up from the airport."

"Henry's home?" Aliyah asked.

Tori nodded.

"Great," Aliyah groaned. She and Henry Holloway did not get along very well. Especially when you took into consideration the unhealthy obsession he had with her. "He's not coming tonight, is he?"

Tori shrugged. "Dunno. Probably," she said. "But don't worry; we'll keep him as far away from you as possible."

Blake frowned. "Why, what's wrong with Kelly's brother?" he asked.

"He's obsessed with all things Aliyah," Shane answered. "Just make sure you keep your bedroom door locked, just to be safe."

Aliyah shuddered at the idea of Henry Holloway being let loose in her apartment. Suddenly her birthday didn't sound so great.

 **xXx**

The party was in full swing.

Aliyah danced with Tori, drunk Shane and Dustin under the table, and avoided Henry Holloway like the plague. She was having a good time until someone turned off the music.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Aliyah asked, setting her sights on the culprit. It was Bethany Jones. Blue Bay Harbour resident whore.

Bethany twirled the stereo cord between her fingers and grinned. "It's time for the games," she said.

"Games? What games?" Aliyah asked.

"A little game that I like to call Spin the Bottle," Bethany grinned.

A couple of others hooted and hollered.

"Aren't we a little old for party games?" Aliyah asked.

"Spin the Bottle is a game for all ages, Logan," Bethany said. "Now come on, stop be so whiny and sit your ass down. You never know, you may get lucky."

"I'm not looking to get lucky!"

Bethany rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen as those who were playing gathered themselves in the living room. Aliyah allowed Tori to pull her down onto the sofa beside Kelly and waited for Bethany to return.

"Calm down," Tori said, squeezing Aliyah's arm. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Aliyah shot her best friend a dark look.

"No one's going to force you to do something you don't want to do," Kelly said. "Besides, this is your place and party, you can kick them out whenever you wish."

Bethany returns with a soda bottle and takes her place at the head of the circle. She places the soda bottle in the centre of everyone and grins. "The rules are simple; you kiss whoever the bottle lands on. The kiss has to last for about 10 seconds. So, who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Henry Holloway said bodly.

"Purfect!" Aliyah muttered.

"Keep it together," Tori whispered.

"This is stupid!"

"Just give it a try."

"I hate games!"

Henry spun the bottle and looked up at Aliyah. He tried to catch her gaze, but she completely blanked him at every turn. If only the bottle would land on her then he'd get his chance at a kiss. His obsession with Aliyah had only grown over the time he had been away, in his eyes there was no other girl like her, not even Bethany who he had slept with more than once. Aliyah was, in many eyes, unattainable, but he was determined to get her.

The bottle spun around a handful of times before slowing down and landing on Bethany.

Henry looked disappointed as Bethany looked disgusted. She glared at the bottle and then up at Henry. "No!" she said, shaking her head.

"Ah, you can't back out," said Aliyah. "Rules are rules."

Bethany glared even harder at Aliyah and then turned to Henry. This was not how she had planned to spend the game. She had her eyes on someone else, and Henry Holloway certainly did not fit the bill.

Reluctantly, Henry and Bethany leaned towards each other. Suddenly a round of laughter ripped through the room as their lips met in an awkward kiss, Bethany's face scrunched up and Henry's hands flailing about as he didn't know what to do with them.

"5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10," Elena, Bethany's best friend, called. "And you're done!"

Bethany and Henry lurch apart, each one falling back into their seats with a look of relief on their faces.

"You know what, Tor, maybe you're right," said Aliyah, smirking at Bethany. "Maybe this could be fun."

"You won't be laughing when it's your turn," Bethany snapped. "Or even when the bottle lands on you. I know you hate these kinds of games, Logan, I'm surprised you're evening playing."

"Well, if you know me so well, Bethany, you should know that I never back down when challenged," Aliyah retorted.

"We'll see about that."

Tori squeezed Aliyah's arm again as a growl rumbled in her throat.

"Who's next?" Bethany asked.

"I'll go next," Hunter said. "Why not?"

Hunter leaned forward and spun the bottle. Aliyah rolled her eyes, already bored. She wished that they would just forget the stupid game and go back to the party. This was her birthday, and it was her home. Why the hell did she have to play stupid party games?

Silence fell as the bottle stopped.

Aliyah frowned and looked back at the others. "What?" she asked. "What are you all staring at?" She scanned the crowd to see an angry Henry glaring at Hunter, and an equally angry Bethany glaring at her. Confused, Aliyah lowered her gaze. The bottle had landed on her, and with that realization, her eyes widened and she looked up at Hunter. "No! Forget it!" she said.

"Haha," Elena said, smugly. "Rules are rules."

"Screw the rules!" Aliyah snapped. "The answer is no!"

"You can't do that," Elena said. "It can't be one rule for us, and a different one for you."

"I don't give a damn what you think," Aliyah said. "This is my house, my party, therefore my rules, and I say no. If you don't like it, you can get the hell out now!" She stood and stormed out of the room.

"Hey, you can't break the circle now," Bethany yelled.

"Get out!" Aliyah yelled from the other room. "All of you OUT! NOW!"

There was a disappointed grumble and party goers started to rise from the circle, wandering towards the door. Kelly grabbed Henry and hauled him out of the apartment, calling to Tori and the others as she left. Bethany and Elena remained behind.

"She's such a sour puss," Elena whined. "Ruined a perfectly good party over a stupid game."

"You should've seen it coming," Tori said. "You know Aliyah doesn't like games."

"She could've forfeited," Bethany said. "I wouldn't have minded taking one for the team." She winked at Hunter.

Tori rolled her eyes and ushered the two out of the door. She closed it behind them with a snap and then turned to her friends.

"Looks like the party's over," Dustin said. "I have to admit it could've gone better."

"We should've guessed it would go south once Bethany suggested Spin the Bottle," said Shane. "Aliyah hates games."

Dustin nodded in agreement.

"Uh, is Aliyah OK?" Cam asked. He could hear loud cursing coming from the room that Aliyah had disappeared into.

"She'll be fine," Tori said. "She just needs to calm down, that's all. I suggest we start cleaning up in here and give her some breathing space."

The others nodded and set about cleaning up the mess. Empty solo cups littered the floor as half eaten pizza slices covered just about every surface. It was hard to believe that the party goers were teenagers given the state of the place.

"We're out of rubbish bags," Dustin said. "Hunter, could you grab some more from the kitchen?"

"Sure," Hunter said. He left the room and Shane turned to his best friend.

"Dude, have you completely lost your mind?"

"What?" Dustin asked.

"Aliyah's in the kitchen."

"Oh," Dustin said, paling in comparison.

 **xXx**

Hunter stepped into the kitchen to find the double doors leading onto the deck wide open. He could hear loud cursing from outside and, against his better judgment, stepped out into the evening air. He found Aliyah standing at the barrier, looking out at the dark sky.

"What do you want?" Aliyah asked without looking back.

"Dustin sent me to get more rubbish bags," Hunter said.

"The second cupboard on the left," Aliyah replied.

Hunter nodded but didn't move. He hesitated and then stepped closer to Aliyah. "Hey, what's your problem?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You blew a fuse," Hunter said. "All you had to say was no, and I would've backed off. I wouldn't have forced you to kiss me if you didn't want too. Besides, it's not like we haven't before."

Aliyah scoffed.

"I'm serious, Aliyah, what's your deal?" Hunter asked. "Last month at Ninja Ops you couldn't keep your hands off of me, and tonight you're kicking up a fuss over a stupid kissing game."

"Last month was on my terms," Aliyah replied. "This stupid kissing game was someone else. I told you, Hunter, I won't fulfill some sick little fantasy you have of me. Now please, leave me alone."

Hunter grunted and turned away. He stopped again at the kitchen door and turned back to Aliyah. He would be the first to admit that she was a stubborn little hot-head, but that's why he liked her so much. She wasn't like the other girls' he knew, like Bethany, for example, she was ready to throw herself at him, but Aliyah was more likely to run away from him, and just like any warm-blooded mammal, he liked the chase.

"Damnit, Hunter, I said, leave me -" Aliyah cut off as she turned to snap at him and his arms slid around her waist, hoisting her into the air. Reflectively, Aliyah's legs wound around his waist and he pushed her against the wall, sliding his hands up her thighs, over her shorts and stopping at her hips. His lips mashed against her own, instigating an aggressive kiss.

Hunter's tongue flicked at Aliyah's bottom lip, and she parted her lips as his tongue slipped inside, battling for dominance with her own. None of it felt real, the anger that Aliyah felt from the events that had taken place at her party seemed to only fuel the desire she felt now. Her hands twisted around his shoulders, over his neck, and into his hair.

For the first time since meeting each other, and forming an antagonizing relationship, Hunter and Aliyah seemed to find some common ground. Their hatred and desire for one another broke every bond available to them, and at this given moment the only thing they wanted was for the others clothes to disappear and to feel the touch of their skin, amongst other things, against one another. The feelings were illogical but so right.

But they had to stop.

They both knew that they had to stop.

This wasn't the time or place for such irrational actions, but as Hunter's mouth left hers and latched onto her neck and jaw, all rational thoughts went out the window.

"We can't do this right now," Aliyah panted. "Not with the others so close. The last thing we need is for them to walk out here and see this. I'm confused myself, we're supposed to -"

"Hate each other?" Hunter breathed against her neck. "I don't think we really do. I think there's just so much built up -"

"Frustration? Tension," Aliyah replied. "I feel it too. But this isn't the place to work it all out. You need to go back inside before they come looking for you. We need to pretend that this didn't happen, at least for now anyway."

"They're going to know something's gone on," Hunter said.

"Not if we act like nothing's changed," Aliyah replied. "Trust me, other than Tori and Cam, the others aren't that smart."

"Aren't you worried about Tori and Cam?"

"They're smart enough to keep their mouth shut."

Hunter couldn't deny that she had a point. He carefully set her back on the ground and started to fix his shirt which had rolled up in the process. His intense gaze watched as Aliyah fixed her hair and clothes, before stepping away from her. "For the record," he said. "I don't hate you."

"Yeah you do," Aliyah said. "You hate me just as much as I hate you. It's what makes this so much more fun."

Hunter grinned. "Maybe, Logan, just maybe," he said, retreating to the doors.

Aliyah watched him disappear into the kitchen and then turned her back on the house. She licked her lips and smiled. Maybe she did hate Hunter, maybe she didn't, but there was a definite thing about him that she would agree on - being around him was definitely fun.


	3. Chapter 3: Hot

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Warning:** Chapter rated M

* * *

Hunter's lips were plump and swollen as they worked against Aliyah's.

Playing the game 'too hot' had been his idea. Aliyah had never been opposed to the idea. Not opposed to playing the game, but opposed to playing the game with Hunter. But the way she was pressed against the cool wall of Ninja Ops, her friends just on the other side of the sheer thin wall, made it impossible to even consider her opposition.

Aliyah smirked as she opened her eyes to see Hunter's biceps straining under his skin as he resisted the urge to touch her. His arms lay either side of her head, blocking her from escaping, but she hadn't made it any easier for him to resist. After he had explained the rules, and before he had even kissed her, Aliyah had removed the t-shirt and was left in only a pair of shorts and a bra.

They'd been kissing non-stop for almost a minute. Neither one touching the other, even though the temptation to just break the rules was strong.

From the start, Hunter had been slowly but gradually pulling backward, making Aliyah lean forwards to ensure his lips were still reachable. She found it frustrating that she wanted to kiss him, especially when she was supposed to have hated him.

As Hunter pulled back another inch, Aliyah smirked and locked eyes with him.

"If you want me to touch you, Bradley, you could always forfeit," she said.

"You'd love the bragging rights to that, wouldn't you, Logan?" Hunter replied. "To be able to tell the others that I lost to you."

Aliyah made a face. "Owning the bragging rights to that would mean admitting to the others that I actually made out with you," she said. "We're supposed to hate each other, not be stealing kisses every chance we get."

"So you admit that we've been sneaking around stealing kisses?"

"I'd be a fool not too," Aliyah snapped. Her voice hushed as she heard the voices of the others in the room beyond their own.

Hunter grinned and then shook his head. "For the record, Logan, I'm not about to hand this game over to you," he said. "If you want me to touch you, you'll have to work for it, or, forfeit."

"You'd think by now you'd learn," said Aliyah. "When it comes to games or bets, Bradley, I never lose."

"We'll see," Hunter said.

"Indeed," Aliyah responded. She run her hands up the insides of her thighs, over her stomach and chest, and stopped at her shoulders. Her fingers played lightly with the straps of her bra, pulling them up and then snapping them back into her skin.

Hunter watched her, his mouth parted as he panted and his eyes clouded with lust.

Slowly, teasingly, Aliyah eased the left bra strap down and let it fall against her arm, just above her left elbow. Hunter swallowed as he met Aliyah's gaze. She was teasing him, and he was responding to her actions.

"What's the matter, thunder boy?" Aliyah purred, leaning forward. Her lips hovered in front of his and her eyes searched his own. "Everything you want is just a clasp away," she taunted. "All you have to do is reach out and touch it."

Hunter groaned as Aliyah trailed her lips down his throat and stopped at his bobbing Adam's apple. She lightly licked it and smirked as she trailed her tongue back up to his mouth. She flicked his lower lip and they parted of their own accord.

Quickly, Aliyah had asserted dominance, and Hunter's body was responding to it without his consent.

"You're cheating," said Hunter.

"How? According to the rules, I can't touch you or vice versa, there is nothing to say that I can't touch myself."

"But it makes me want to touch you," Hunter growled.

Aliyah smirked. "Then do -" she cut off as Hunter latched his lips onto her for a second time. The momentum that he knocked into her caused her to stumble, her hands grabbing his shoulders to steady herself.

It was Hunter's turn to smirk.

"That doesn't count!" Aliyah argued. "You took me by surprise. I could've either hurt myself or drawn the others attention."

"You can chew me out later," Hunter said. "But I think we need to finish up here before the others realise something is going on. I'm sure they've noticed we're missing by now, and we've been gone a while. If we don't get back soon, they'll come looking for us. Wouldn't want them to catch you in a compromising position with me, would you?"

Aliyah huffed. "I'll make you pay for this, Bradley," she warned him. "Mark my words."

"Consider them marked," Hunter said. He licked his lips and looked down at her. Now was his chance to do whatever he wanted to her, and he already had an idea of how to proceed. "Lean back," he said, grabbing her hips and lightly pushing her against the wall.

"What are you going to do?" Aliyah asked curiously.

Hunter met her gaze and then leaned in so he could whisper in her ear. "Let's see how quiet you can be, shall we?"

Aliyah swallowed and gasped as Hunter's fingers hooked themselves around the cup of her bra. He eased it down, exposing her breast to the cool air inside Ninja Ops. Slowly, teasingly, his thumb and forefinger pinched an erect nipple, rolling it between them. Aliyah rolled her head back against the wall and her lips parted in a soft, but quiet, moan.

Hunter grinned and lowered his head. Replacing his fingers with his mouth.

Aliyah gave a sharp gasp as he sucked at her nipple. He alternated between sucking and flicking his tongue against it, causing warmth to pool in the pit of her stomach.

As he worked on her breast, Hunter's hands dropped to the button of her shorts. He quickly undid them and pulled the zipper down, easing the denim fabric down her legs and gathering around her feet. He enticingly run the tips of his fingers back up her inner thighs, stopping at her panties. They were sheer black, and the sight of them turned Hunter on considerably.

"You're such a bad girl, Logan," Hunter whispered, pulling away from her breast and locking gazes with her.

Aliyah merely smirked.

Swiftly, Hunter lodged his knee between Aliyah's legs, parting them enough to pull her panties to one side. Aliyah licked her lips and released a breathy moan as Hunter quickly slipped two fingers inside.

"Shit," she whimpered.

Hunter grinned and mercilessly curled his fingers towards her G-spot, watching as she struggled to hold back her moans and whines. He leaned forward and captured her nipple again between his lips, biting them lightly.

"Oh god..." Aliyah panted. She felt her legs start to buckle as Hunter brought her high nearer by the second. In no time at all, darkness started to creep in from the far corners of Aliyah's mind. White spots followed, each one sparking to life before Aliyah's eyes as Hunter's fingers continued to work her. Her chest was heaving up and down, and her lips were labored whilst her face was flushed. "Shit, Hunter, I'm gonna..."

She cut off as she tipped completely over the side.

Hunter smirked and leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers and withdrawing from inside her. "That was so hot," he said.

"I still hate you," Aliyah panted, clinging to his arm as her weakened legs refused to hold her up.

Hunter wound his arm around her waist, holding her close but still resting her against the wall. He kissed along her jaw and back to her lips. He could feel her heart pounding inside her chest and felt elated to know that he could make react in such a way. "Of course you do, Logan," he said, capturing her lips again.


	4. Chapter 4: Lust vs Love

"Have you completely lost your Ninja mind? How many fucking screws are you missing in that head of yours, huh? This isn't some game, you know? Do you have any idea how serious this whole mess is?!"

Hunter's voice echoed throughout the house. Aliyah was positive that anyone within a hundred miles radius could hear the dispute, but she didn't flinch. If anything she glared harder at the thunder Ninja before her, her hands clenching into fists at her sides.

"I, of all people, know the seriousness of this situation!" she snapped. "Don't belittle me because you think it'll get me to listen to you. I was fine, I would've been fine if you hadn't -"

"You would've been torn to pieces if I hadn't intervened," Hunter interrupted. "Cam says that was the strongest monster that Lothor had to offer us, and you just ran in completely blind. We have a plan -"

"Your plan sucked!" Aliyah snapped. "It put us all in danger."

"It opened him up for an attack."

"It screwed us over! Left us vulnerable."

"It would've worked..."

"It would've failed!"

Hunter growled as she continued to counteract his every step, which only fueled his already blazing fury. His jaw clenched at her words. His breath was shaky but not from fear or panic, but from fury. The fact that Aliyah didn't care about her own safety was enough to set him off.

"You -"

"I don't need saving every single battle, Bradley," Aliyah snapped, cutting him off. "I'm not defenseless. I'm not fragile. I can fend for myself. I've never asked for help, least of all yours, and I don't expect nor need you to come to my rescue every time Lothor attacks, I am perfectly capable of surviving on my own."

Hunter smirked, almost mockingly. He shook his head and turned to leave, mumbling, "Yeah, I'd like to see you prove that," as he walked away.

Aliyah seethed angrily through her teeth. She could feel her blood pounding in her ears and her heart hammering hard against her chest. She was well aware that the adrenaline wasn't running from fear but rather from the anger that was flushing through her system. She'd prove to him that she wasn't a damsel in distress.

With the speed of a cheetah, Aliyah threw herself at Hunter, kicking him in the back and knocking him into the front door. He landed against it, his hands splayed out in front of him, catching himself before he could do any damage. He looked back at Aliyah, his lips curling into a snarl.

Aliyah smirked and cocked her head to the side. She wanted him to get angry, angry enough to come at her, angry enough that he would want to fight her, she knew that he was halfway there, but she was determined to push him that little bit further.

"Revenge has always been beneath me," Aliyah said, walking closer. "But then accidents do happen." She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down as she brought her knee up, colliding it with his stomach.

Hunter gasped and slid to the floor with a thud. He growled and glared up at Aliyah.

"Come on, fight back!" Aliyah yelled.

Normally, Hunter wasn't afraid to use force or violence against Aliyah. Normally he was all for fighting with her. Ever since their first encounter he had enjoyed pushing her buttons and watching her lose control, even before he had known she was a Power Ranger and they were just arguing with strangers.

As she aimed a kick for his head, Hunter grabbed Aliyah's ankle and pulled it forward, causing her to lose her balance and fall onto her back. He hovered over her, pinning her hands above her head by her wrists.

"Don't do this," Hunter warned. "Don't take on more than you can handle."

Aliyah scoffed. "Handle? Dude, I could handle you blindfolded," she quipped. She dug her knee into his left side, and swiftly reversed their positions so that she was hovering over him. She straddled his waist, pressing her thighs into his waist and holding his arms down. She leaned forward, their faces centimeters apart.

Hunter pressed his lips together; his breathing hitched and came out in strained huffs as he struggled beneath her.

"Does heroism do something for your testosterone or are you just a bigger egomaniac than I thought?" Aliyah teased. "Admit it, Thunder Boy, you hate knowing that there is someone out there that doesn't need you to be their knight in crimson spandex."

Hunter growled deeply. His fingers digging into the back of her legs. He hoisted her up and rose from the floor quickly. Aliyah gasped as her back collided with the hard surface of the front door, although a smirk quickly crept onto her lips as the pain subsided. She felt Hunter stiffen at the contact of her body against his.

"You don't need protection, huh?" Hunter asked.

Aliyah smirked at the edge in his voice. "No," she answered, defiantly.

"Then brace yourself... because you just stepped into no man's land. It's every man for himself out here."

"Bring it," Aliyah challenged. "We'll see who comes out -" before she could even finish her sentence Aliyah yelped as Hunter grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her head to the side, assaulting her neck with kisses. She retaliated by wrapping her legs around his hips and grinding them into hers roughly

A fight between Aliyah and Hunter was never simple or conventional; they always fought against one another for dominance, always wanting to test the other to see who had the stability to withstand the pleasure mixed with the pain.

Cupping Hunter's jaw in her hands, Aliyah pulled him in for a searing kiss. His plump lips worked against hers as his hands groped her butt. Aliyah sank her teeth into his bottom lip, tugging roughly, and then sucked it into her mouth. In retaliation, Hunter snaked his hands under her shirt and run them up her back, peeling off the useless garment. He dropped it to the floor and let go, resting her carefully against the wall and then reached behind his neck, pulling his own shirt above his head, tossing it aside.

Aliyah's eyes lingered over his figure. His jeans hung low on his hips; the elastic of his boxers taunted her silently from peaking above the denim. Aliyah reached out and dipped her finger under the band, pulling it back and smirking as it hit his skin with a 'snap'. Hunter narrowed his eyes and pinned her against the door frame, a dark smile playing on his lips as he unbuttoned the already loose fitting shorts; he set her down and allowed the garment to pool around her feet.

Grabbing the back of her neck, Hunter pulled her lips back to his and kissed down her jaw to her chest, has his fingers unsnapped the clasp of her bra. Aliyah closed her eyes and whimpered pathetically, knowing that she'd lost the fight and surrendered beneath his touch. She felt his lips curve into a smile as he kissed back up to her lips. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, their gazes never wavering.

"It's not over," Aliyah panted, twisting her fingers through the loops on his jeans and pulling him towards her. She grinned as he grabbed her hips, lifted her into the again and pulled her hard against him, raising her up ever so slightly so that she hovered over him, their foreheads touching and lips meters away from one another. Trailing her hands across his hips, Aliyah unbuttoned his jeans and traced her tongue across her teeth as she unzipped his pants.

Hunter breathed in sharply, his gaze flickering between her lips and her eyes. Aliyah grinned and leaned forward, her lips molding along his jaw to his ear, lightly sucking and biting at his lobe. She smirked as Hunter tightened his grip on her, his breathing coming in sharp gasps. "Aliyah," he moaned.

Pushing his jeans down his thighs, Hunter stepped out of them as they pooled around his ankles. Still holding her up, he eased the last of the unnecessary material away from his hips. Aliyah bit her lower lip and grinned at him.

Grabbing the hem of her panties, Hunter tore them away and then pulled her to him, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. Aliyah groaned at the harshness behind the kiss and dug her heels into his back as he positioned himself at her entrance. They both sighed in relief at the feeling of him filling her to the hilt.

Aliyah rolled her hips to meet each of his thrusts and reached behind him to rake her nails down his shoulders leaving red welts against his tanned skin. Her back arched into his chest, as he dipped his lips to the crook of her neck, his teeth scraping against her collarbone.

Hunter could feel her heart beating vigorously against her chest, and she felt his pulsating through his tongue as he sucked at the sensitive skin of her neck. His motions were becoming ragged as he thrust into her repeatedly. Aliyah felt her core tightening around him as he throbbed inside her, almost begging for release.

"Hunter..." Aliyah panted, her head bent low over his shoulder.

"Look at me," Hunter said.

Aliyah lifted her head, wrapped her hands behind his neck and pressed her forehead against his so that their gazes locked perfectly. Her lips parted and Hunter reached forward, kissing her passionately as he spilled all that he had to offer inside her, sending her completely over the edge with him.

 **xXx**

"That- That was, uhh..." Aliyah panted as she regained her breath.

Hunter slipped from inside her but his arms remained around body, holding her to him. "The best you've ever had?" he asked.

"Don't flatter yourself, Bradley."

"I don't need too. You do it for me."

Aliyah rolled her eyes and pulled away from him. She quickly collected her clothes from the floor and pulled them back on, pulling her jeans up her legs and buttoning them as she looked up at him. The look on his face caused her to roll her eyes. She knew what was coming.

"Where are you going?" Hunter asked.

"Where do you think?" Aliyah asked. "The others should be back at Ninja Ops. I want to check in and make sure they're alright, and let them know we haven't killed each other yet."

Hunter growled. "Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Make thing seem more complicated than they already are?"

"A one-time thing we agreed," Aliyah said. "This has been, what? Fourth?"

"Who cares whether it's a one-time thing or a reoccurrence?" Hunter asked. "I enjoy it, and so do you, don't deny it."

Aliyah shook her head. "And when things become a reoccurrence they grow stale," she said, pulling on her shoes. "I don't want stale, Bradley, I want hot, I want passionate. Which is why I don't linger after we've finished. I don't want to give the impression that I am looking for an intimacy." She grabbed her jacket from the floor, threw it around her shoulders and headed for the door. "I'll see you around, Bradley. Maybe next time when the opportunity strikes."

She hadn't even made it to the door when Hunter's voice stopped her in her tracks. It wasn't the fact that he had called out to her, or rather that he had spoken to her, but what had stopped her was the words that had come from his mouth. Turning slowly around, Aliyah leveled him with a look. "What did you just say?" she asked.

"I love you."

Hunter watched as a confliction of emotions washed across Aliyah's face. Anger, confusion, fear, uncertainty, but she never spoke instead she took an uneasy step backward, away from him. She then spun away, ripped open the door and took off before he had a chance to stop her.

Hunter sighed and rested against the counter. He had opened himself up to rejection. Over the course of the last few months, he had fallen head over heels in love with Aliyah, and he honestly thought she had done the same.

Meanwhile, outside, Aliyah leaned against the wall, her eyes closed. She really didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay, wanted to him to grab her and pin her against the wall, to kiss her and tell her that he wasn't going to let her get away. But she couldn't deal with the raging feelings she was developing for the blonde idiot.

Friends with benefits. That's all it was. No strings. No feelings. Just sex. Hot, steamy, unadulterated sex. At least that what Aliyah had told herself.

She couldn't deal with getting attached, not again, not after the last time. The last intimate relationship she had been in had left her broken, almost beyond repair, which was why she had been determined to never enter one again.

She couldn't allow feelings to get in the way. It was easier for both parties.

Unfortunately, she already had.

 **The End.**

* * *

 _This story was only meant to be four chapters long. Which is why I am ending it here._

 _The sexual tension that littered Hunter and Aliyah's relationship was always meant to be the main focus, and what would happen if that tension came to blows. Well, here is what I felt needed to happen to these two characters to make things OK between them._

 _Also, yes, I did mean to leave it on a sort of cliffhanger as I don't think Aliyah would be the most open to admitting she actually 'loved' Hunter. Part of me wants to think that she would, but the part of me that loves her stubbornness knows that she won't. That being said, Hunter isn't exactly one to give up._

 _Who knows, maybe if I decide to write a sequel we'll get to see Aliyah utter the three words that terrify the life out of her._

 _Until then, review, favourites and alert, they are all very welcome._

 _~Twix_


End file.
